


Nevertale

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all waiting for something...someone. But where are they? Why are they not coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel it in his bones: the day had come. Papyrus just new it. Finally, a human would stumble into the underworld and right into his arms so he could capture them. Undyne would be so proud of him!

“Nyeh-heh-he!” he explained when he saw something rusle behind a rock.”Are you a human?”

He got ready, flashing a grin as he stepped closer and closer to the supposed hiding spot of his enemy - but not a soul was there. Again, he had been fooled, maybe by the mice who lived nearby.”Human, I know you are there!” he tried again, voice losing confidence with each word. He looked around when he could hear the soun of footsteps again but…

But nobody was there.


	2. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, she waits there for another child, knowing that this time, she will protect them at any cost.  
> But why isn't anyone coming?

"Hello, I'm Flowey, the Flower!" Hope grew in the tender soul of the monster who walked the path she knew all too well already, her eyes set solely at her feet. Many times, had she taken this route thinking that a child had fallen, only to realise that her senses were kidding her. But this time, maybe she was not being fooled. After all, the  _flower_ never uttered a word when  _it_ had no company. Oddly enough, the sheer knowledge filled her with glee.

Someone was there.

A minute passed, then another, and she was there, a ball of fire already ready to be fired. Her aim was still perfect and she was sure that it would be needed this time. After all, she had to remove the pesty  _flower_ , she had to protect the child..

But... No one was there. The flower stared at her with something sinister in its gaze, mixing with something else. Was it... was it really angry? Or was that guilt that lingered in its soulless gaze?

"Hah, you thought someone had come to see me, huh? I bet you were sure that another human had fallen. It would be the seventh, right? That's all we need. Seven humans, seven souls. No more, no less and we'll free!"

She did not reply. She had no strength: all her hopes had been crushed the moment she realised that once more, she had been tricked into believing that she had another chance to prove herself. She cared not about the fate of all monsters anymore. She only wanted someone to hug, someone to raise. A child who would never leave her side, one that would remain with her for long, long days and weeks and more. But it seemed like someone in the overworld had other ideas for her. She had always been so good at predicting when a child would fall, ever since the  _very first_ one but now... Even when she thought one was on its way, nothing happened. Just what was going on?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble than an actual chapter, but I decided to post it :) if all goes well I'll be writing full chapters soon so x3 stay..tuned I guess? (I mean..if anyone reading this, that is lol)


	3. Knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is definitely wrong.

"Knock knock," the familiar deep rumble shook her out of her darkening thoughts. A paw already at the large door, she let herself sink to the floor as she let out a soft, tired sigh. Night was quickly approaching, and another day of waiting around for someone who did not seem to be coming had flown by. She wondered how much time had passed since the last child had fallen... and how long it had been since they had been dragged into hell by the king of her kin. She just despised herself for not being strong enough to keep the human from leaving.

"Who's there?" she asked finally as she quickly shook off her thoughts. She had been waiting for this moment of the day for a long while now. Every day at the very same time, around the very end of afternoon, a stranger appeared, knocking on the great door that could only be opened from the inside.

"Theodore!" said the voice with a half-hearted chuckle. It was almost as if the monster, too, was devastated by something... or the lack of it. And yet, the joke was knew. It was probably going to be as corny and silly as all the other ones, but as always, it was enough to take her mind off everything even if just for a moment or two. She wondered for a minute or two in silence, wanting to out-smart the stranger... But no ideas came to her mind, so she sighed once more and opened her mouth to ask back quietly.

"Theodore who?"

Theodore wasn't open, so I knocked." Both of them chuckled softly, but it was clear that neither could truly enjoy such a joke anymore. It was a good distraction, yes, but it was just not funny anymore. It was getting dull, just like the life they both led in their respective homes.

"Knock knock?" she tried quietly, voice shaking and eyes filling with tears that slid down her face soundlessly.

"Who's there?" a fainted snigger already escaped the stranger but it was so, so fake. She wondered if it was supposed to be like that, if he was supposed to lose all his brightness. Maybe he was just getting bored with her but he was too nice to tell her. After all, even if she knew that something was off... She was sure that no one else felt the same. After all, she was the one who had shut herself off to the world. Maybe she was just going insane, maybe everything was just a trick of her mind trying to convince her that it was not her who was faulty but the world. Who knew, really? Just as she was about to answer however, Froggit hopped up to her quickly. It just stared before going back the way it came from: it probably meant that she had to follow it. And she did, thinking that something was wrong. Deep down, her soul still held hope but... Again, it was just the flower, talking to itself and moving wildly around.

"I'm Flowey, the Flowey! Your best friend! I'm Flowey, the Flowey, Flower, the Flowey..." Just what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is going to be a drabble series because I just can't write proper long chapters on it. Tbh I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this (I do see how many views I have but on the site I usually write on it doesn't matter so I'm confused :D Anyway, I...am trying to get used to this site too because Undertale became my safe haven...  
> (plus people here don't expect me to bring them the stars from the sky lol)  
> trivia: I actually had to look up the joke in this because English isn't my first language and I barely know any good (or in this case) bad ones :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test-run for me, if this actually works out I will post the full thing (planning to make it chaptered), I'm just not used to this site yet.


End file.
